


Love At First Sight (Monster)

by ten_out_of_tenma



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Episode 25 - Thursday's Boy, First appearance of OC, OC first meeting Johan Liebert, One Shot, Other, This does NOT accurately follow what exactly happened in episode 25, This is an old fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_out_of_tenma/pseuds/ten_out_of_tenma
Summary: On Thursday Lotte Frank, Karl Neuman, and Atsuko Tenma discovered a dead body hung inside a room (not written).On Friday, Karl Neuman and Atsuko Tenma meet Johan Liebert.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Original character, Karl Neuman/Lotte Frank/Johan Liebert, Karl Neuman/Lotte Frank/Original character
Kudos: 2





	Love At First Sight (Monster)

**Author's Note:**

> This happened outside the Munich University building in episode 25.

“That was such a terrifying sight..” Atsuko said, still startled.  
“I wonder if it was a suicide or a murder?..” replied Karl.  
“Well, I believe it wasn’t a suicide! He shouldn’t just kill himself like that!” answered Latte.

Atsuko let out a sigh as she sat down on a nearby bench, “Should we report the incident to the police.?” 

A young blonde man approached the three young students with a book in his arms.  
“Oh, Johan! It’s nice to see you!” smiled Lotte.  
“Hello, my name is Karl.” He greeted and the two men shook hands. 

Atsuko stared at the blonde man’s beauty. His jawline was sharp, his nose was pointed and structured well, his lips were quite thin but they appeared soft, and his eyes..his eyes were deep blue as the deepest oceans seas. Atsuko thought he seemed to resemble an angel.

“Ahem...Atsuko! Your name.?” Lotte whispered-shouted.  
She shook her head when she snapped back to reality, “O-Oh, sorry..”, she smiled with a blush of embarrassment.  
“My name is Atsuko Tenma and I'm an immigrant from Japan.”

Johan was silent for a split second, then he smiled and extended his hand to shake with Atsuko’s.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Atsuko Tenma.” 

The way he spoke her last name sent a chill down through her spine. But she didn’t care because his beauty distracted her anyway. 

“I was not able to read my book today since I’ve heard about the incident..” the blonde man clutched his book close to him.

“So you’ve heard? We’ve seen it with our own eyes and we couldn’t believe it..”

Atsuko covered her mouth as if she was going to puke and quivered. She hated seeing the image of death. It was her greatest fear. 

“Atsuko, are you alright?” Lotte asked concerningly.

She gave a flash of a nervous smile, “I’m sorry, I…feel a little sick..I'll need to use the washroom..”

“Oh, okay..” said the woman with round-glasses.

She walked out of the group and headed towards the front entrance of Munich University.  
Dead bodies with blood and gore made her feel so fearful. The deep red liquid blood is what made her creeped out the most. She was too afraid to move just looking at the incident that happened. She was frozen in fear, unable to move, but her heart beating and thumping in a loud beat. Death was what made her fearful and frightened. Death was not an option for us all, it was never a choice.  
Although she has to be brave. She has to remind herself that it’s just fear. 

The short-haired woman sprinted towards the black-haired woman, “Wait, Atsuko!” She waved for her to halt.  
She whipped her head around to the voice, hands placed on her stomach.

“Atsuko, are you sure you’re alright? Is everything okay?” 

She stared at the ground, “Yes, everything’s alright. I just feel a little sick, that’s all.” She smiled in reassurance. 

The short-haired woman gave a weak smile and then looked intently up at the beautiful blue sky, white fluffy clouds floating in the midst and splattered like a painting.  
“Back there, your expression..,” she paused, “You were staring at him, weren’t you?” 

Atsuko looked up, “huh.?” 

“You looked like you fell in love, like love at first sight..”  
Romance was a delightful feeling, it was what Lotte dreamed of, to be with her love interest, Karl. 

I did.? Did I really fall in love with a man I just met.? There’s no way! Thought Atsuko, her expression was bashful. 

Lotte looked at the bashful woman on the spot and giggled, “You really did fall in love? Didn’t you?” 

The black-haired woman became alert and shook her hands in defence, “N-No! Not at all..” she put her hair behind her ear and hid her blushing face.

“Atsuko,” she grabbed her hands and brought her close to her, “Don’t you dare let this man slip away from you!..but if he’s the one, then you’re lucky.” 

The one..he can’t possibly be the one for me..?  
We just met...but is this what being in love feels like? The warm sensation surrounding your heart and being. The delightful feeling and dokis inside my body?  
Has he conquered my heart? Has he made me feel this way? 

“I may have fallen in love too easily, Lotte, but…I want to get to know him and become as close as possible to him..”  
The wind made her wavy raven hair flow in a gentle breeze as the crinkling leaves flew in circular motions. 

Latte gave a huge grin across her face with thumbs up, “I got your back!”


End file.
